Eternally Yours
by LilScarlettFire
Summary: The year is 2015. The Gods are now all living on Earth in the Guise of Humans. Life is going pretty good for Apollo. He's popular, lives in a mansion and he still got to keep some of his powers. Then one day he has a vision that changes his whole life. After years and years the girl he loved is back. But now there is a lot more in his way then just the god of love. Daphne/Apollo.
1. Prologue

So it has recently come to attention that I unfortunately do not own Greek mythology (seriously though ... how cool would that be?) or the basic myth of Daphne and Apollo. I do however own the access character of this story along with this plotline (as confusing as it can be.)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue- Daphne**

It's raining. Wind is blowing harshly past my resting spot and awareness floods into me like it hasn't in years.

I cannot see.

I cannot breathe.

I cannot move.

But suddenly I am aware of everything that goes on around me. I can hear the water dripping and flowing. I can smell pollen and pine combs. I can feel the wind and the rain flowing over me; through me.

I can sense that there is something else. Something else is coming. Something I can't quite remember through the haze.

My mind is going back. Going back to a time so long ago now until it begins to feel like yesterday again.

I am frozen. I am planted to the spot. Laughter rings through me. Then a faint shout and I am all of a sudden overwhelmed with too many voices. With the sounds, feelings come flooding back.

Happiness. Pain. Excitement.

I'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel. It has been so long since something like this has passed through my being. And now I am consumed with it.

Wind on my bare skin. Grass and leaves and dirt under my feet as I run. Freedom.

A hand in my hand. An arm around my shoulder. Sitting on a log in front of a fire and hearing people tell stories. Friendship.

Tears running down my cheeks. Shadows following me as I walk. Darkness consuming the light that I'd never realised that I'd relied on so much. Fear.

Shattered Memories. Shattered Dreams. Escape.

Slowly it all comes flooding back.

And suddenly, I am awake.


	2. Chapter 1

So, I don't own Greek mythology. Yet...

* * *

**Chapter 1- Apollo**

The moon is rising overhead as I tug off my coat and throw it on the lounge with the others before I walk in to greet my brother and long turn party friend who is now in the guise of relatively normal party-boy teenager. I let a smirk cross my face as I tap him on the shoulder nodding to his groupies- a circle mostly full of hot cheerleaders and girls from the drama group. A few of them giggle and I hear a few "Hey Alec"'s and "It's good to see you again," 's directed towards me.

_Dion_ turns towards me, letting out a loud laugh. "Alec, My man, we were just talking about you. Knew you'd rock up here tonight. Even if Marks banned you from going out. We got the keg all set up _just for you._"

I grin back at him. "Wouldn't miss _this, _no matter what the old man may think," I pretend to look off around the room, ignoring the table at the very centre that was topped with beverages. "Now where's this keg of mine?"

He shakes his head and raised his can in the direction of the table, "Damn Alec. You're worse than me," he lets out another laugh before he reaches out to push my shoulder, "Now get over there. The drinketh waits for no man." His words are slurred and I smirk at him.

"Well that's certainly true for you, man." He lets out a full bellied laugh and lunges at me but I duck away. Laughter follows me as I make my way to the table.

The music is throbbing through the house as I grab a drink, nodding to a few of my _friends _before I turn to observe the scene. Though it's one of Dionysus's parties not many of us _Originals_ actually showed up. It's just me, Dion and… I look around and see Hermes- now _Kaleb_- Hanging out towards the back of the room. Slowly I make my way towards him, but before I can get their arms wrap around my neck and I catch the scent of channel perfume mixed with a faint tinge of alcohol. Lauren- the girl that I've been _dating _for the last couple of months. Slowly I turn to wrap my arms around her waist. She's wearing a short, tight red dress that doesn't hide a hell of a lot. I grin down at her, "How's it going, babe?"

She leans up to kiss me hard before she pulls away. "Well it's good _now_."

I grin, "Well that much I figured out…"

She pulls me closer to her and leans up to kiss me again.

"Get a room!" Dion calls from across the room and I pull back, taking a hold of my can again and finishing it in just a few gulps.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask and she tilts her head to the side, pretending to think. "Uh… yeah!"

I grin and pull away, bowing at my waist slightly, "Okay."

She lets out a low giggle. "Thanks, babe."

I turn and make my way for the drinks table again, picking up two cans. Nodding in apology to Kaleb. He rolls his eyes.

I turn away from the table. That's when it happens. A lightheaded feeling threads its way through me, alerting me that I'm about to have a vision and quickly I plant my feet into the ground and hope that nobody knocks me over in the meantime.

Everything around me fades away as I slide into the vision. Suddenly I am standing on an empty street in the early morning. There aren't a lot of people around.

'Alright, what exactly am I supposed to be seeing here?' I ask my subconsciousness, feeling a little impatient to get back to the party. I still need to talk to Hermes and…

_Wait and Watch. _It tells me, _you might want to see this._

Suddenly my gaze latches onto a girl, walking down the footpath on the other side of the road. She's wearing a heavy winter coat, pulled up over her head and thick gloves. There is nothing particularly special about her but suddenly I can't look away.

She stops for a moment studying the road signs and I take a chance to move closer, wondering who she is and what about her is drawing me in.

I move until I am just a couple of metres away before I stop, suddenly feeling hesitant. Her face is turned away from me but even then I can tell that she is beautiful.

Breathtaking, even. And then she's turns her head in my direction and I almost drop the drinks in my hand. Because it's _her. _It's the girl I thought that I would never see again in my life_. _It's Daphne.

I take another step and suddenly I go zooming back to my body, with only one thought in my mind. _I have to find her._

I grab a drink off the table again and pretend to glance intensely at my phone, pretending I don't notice Dionysus and Hermes staring at me. Quickly I dart towards Lauren again handing her the drink before I say, "Hey. I gotta go. Some family stuff came up. Can you tell Dion and…" I think about how much Kaleb dislikes Lauren and shake my head. If she tells Dion then Hermes will hear about it anyway. "And that I'm sorry I had to ditch his party so soon."

She barely blinks before I'm on the move again, almost running for the door. I see Kaleb moving towards me, through the crowd and I duck out the back door instead. He's pretty fast on his feet but I don't have time to explain this to him at the moment. He wouldn't understand.

"Hey!" Lauren calls out behind me and I force myself not to roll my eyes at her, "Don go. You only just got here. I have to talk to you!"

I shake my head and dart outside. I can't stay to talk. Not to anybody. Rush is overtaking me and all I know is that I have to get back to the river. Back to the laurel tree…

I need to see if it was true…

Using powers that I didn't even realise that I could use before I teleport myself back to the edge of the forest, following the overgrown path that had been cut through just recently by the rangers and head towards the river. To the tree. To my Laurel tree.

When I get there I freeze on the spot for what I see. Because it's gone. And seeing how that tree was protected by a million different sources that can mean only one thing. Daphne is Awake.

* * *

Finally I got an actual chapter done. I hope that you liked it. The next chapter will be in Daphne's PoV. I think. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

I still don't own Greek Mythology. But I'm working on it. *Inserts evil laugh*

* * *

**Chapter 2- Daphne**

I open my eyes again and squint at the light in the distance, my legs forcing me on. My robe at this point is in shambles and is barely (if at all) keeping me decent.

The world around me has changed while I slept but somehow in some way that doesn't bother me. In some way while I was stuck as a tree my mind unconsciously picked up on the things that were happening around me.

Suddenly while I'm walking and my mind is turned inwards I walk straight into someone and we both fall to the ground. I shake my head first and look around, my mind taking in the girl who I'd just bowled over.

"I'm so sorry," I say, "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes a little and a strand of reddish-brown hair falls on her face. "No. Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention. I just,"

Suddenly her gaze lands on my and hers eyes widen impossibly, "Oh My God. Are you okay?!"

I look down at my grubby robe and I wince. Of course I look like I don't belong. I look back at her wondering what to say but all I can do is shake my head. Maybe… maybe honesty is the best policy at the moment. Well up to a point anyway. For some reason something is tugging at my mind and telling me that if I tell people that I got turned into a tree for centuries that things might not end up well for me.

Instead I just shake my head- again- and say "I don't know. I just woke up over there somewhere…" I point in the general direction of the river, before continuing "And I can't remember how I ended up there or where I am."

Well at least most of it is true. There are so many things that I can't remember… no matter how hard I seem to push. I know I had sisters but their names evade me. I know that I lived around here somewhere but I can't remember where…

"-so you can come home with me and I'll find you some proper clothes and see if my mom knows if anybody went missing around here…"

The girl is talking and suddenly I look up. She is staring right at me. "Oh, sorry," I say, my head just keeps blacking out… I don't have very good concentration at the moment… I just-"

She nods, looking a little confused but mostly determined... even if she doesn't properly know what she's doing.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll get you help..." A blank look crosses her face, "Uh… um, do you remember your name?"

I think about it and suddenly I realise that I do. My name is Daphne. "Daphne-"I rasp, my voice suddenly going funny. Something crosses her face and she grabs my arm, "Alright Daphne. Let's go get you help."

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 2. I can't decide who I want for the next chapter- Daphne or Apollo. What do you think? Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and at the moment would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
